4 random moments of The Flock
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Takes place in School's Out-Forever and Fang. Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Rated T to be safe.
1. Random Moment 1: It's a gift

Random Moment #1: It's a gift

(Takes place in School's Out-Forever)

Iggy was cooking pancakes for breakfast one Saturday morning. Anne was not home. Nudge, Angel, Total, and Gazzy were sitting around the kitchen table waiting for their breakfast. Iggy did not know where Max and Fang were.

Iggy heard Max cry "Fang, get it out!" The cry came from her room. He decided to go see what was going on. Well, more like _hear_ what was going on, since he was _blind_.

"Angel, watch the pancakes. I'll be right back." Iggy said. Angel nodded and went over to the stove.

Now, you may be wondering why Iggy would trust a six year old with the stove. Well, this is why: if the pancakes caught on fire, Angel would be the only one to remain calm enough to simply grab a fire extinguisher and put out the fire. Nudge would start freaking out, running around the house screaming "the pancakes are on fire! The pancakes are on fire!" But she wouldn't do anything to put the fire out, because she would be too busy running around and screaming. Gazzy would yell "cool!" and turn the heat up on the stove until the entire house blew up, and Total's a dog, so he wouldn't know a thing about stoves or what to do if the house caught on fire (other than to run out the door).

Iggy put his right ear on Max's door and listened in. "I can't! It's stuck!" Fang yelled. Oh, dear God… Max and Fang are doing the dirty, Iggy thought.

Nudge and Gazzy had heard the yelling. They walked up to Max's room. "Try to un-stick it!" Max yelled.

"Iggy, what are they doing in there?" Gazzy asked.

"They're doing the dirty." Iggy replied.

"What's the dirty?" Gazzy asked. He wouldn't know-he was only 8.

"Well…" Iggy was just about to explain what "the dirty" was; when Nudge stopped him. "Don't you think Gazzy's a little young to know what the dirty is?"

Angel turned off the stove and joined Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy. She had heard Nudge talking. Nudge was a rather loud talker.

"I know what it is. I read it in Iggy's mind." Angel said.

"You are one disturbed boy, Iggy." Nudge said.

Iggy shrugged. "It's a gift."

Apparently it is a gift, because only a truly sick person could be that disturbed.

"I turned off the stove. You don't have to worry about the pancakes burning." Angel told Iggy. He nodded.

The door of Max's room opened, and Max and Fang stepped out. "Thanks, Fang." Max told Fang. "No problem." He replied.

"So, you two, did you have fun doing the dirty?" Iggy asked Max and Fang, wiggling his eyebrows in a rather suggestive way.

"We weren't doing the dirty. I got my comb stuck in my hair, and Fang helped me get it out." Max said. She showed Iggy the comb.

"Oops." Iggy said.


	2. Random Moment 2: Fang's horrible date

Random Moment #2: Fang's horrible date with Lissa

(Takes place in School's Out-Forever)

Fang stepped out of his room wearing a tuxedo.

"I never thought I'd see you wear a tux. Anything special going on?" Iggy asked Fang.

"I've got a date." Fang replied.

"With who?" Max asked.

"Lissa. We're going out for dinner at a really fancy restaurant." Fang replied.

"You're going on a date with Lissa?" Max asked jealously. She wanted to be the one Fang went on a date with.

"Sounds like _someone's_ jealous." Gazzy teased Max.

"I am not jealous!" Max yelled.

"Surrreeee you're not." Gazzy said, not convinced.

"Shut up." Max said.

"Have fun on your date, Fnick." Iggy said as Fang walked out the door.

The date…

"Nick, you look great!" Lissa exclaimed when she saw Fang at the restaurant. The waiter showed them to their seats.

"Thanks. You do too." Fang said politely as they sat down. Lissa was wearing a really tight pink dress, and it showed a ton of cleavage. It took all of Fang's willpower not to stare.

The waiter gave them menus. Fang and Lissa looked at them.

At Anne's house…

"God dang it! I wanted to be the one Fang went on a date with! I admit it, I'm jealous of Lissa! I mean, she's just so _perfect_! Long, luxurious red hair, curves in all the right places… and she's girly too. She wears makeup and perfume and can flaunt it. The only thing I can flaunt is my wings! She has everything I don't, and she's everything I'm not! I wish I had her hair and her curves and her perfection! Then Fang would like me, no lov_e_ me more!" Max was crying. That was a strange thing for her to do. As the old saying goes, love makes people do strange things. That applied to avian-human hybrids as well.

Nudge patted Max on the shoulder comfortingly. "Max, no one's perfect. And you're beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you differently. To tell you the truth, you're prettier than Lissa."

Max wiped the tears from her eyes. "You think so?"

"Absolutely." Nudge and Angel said.

"Thanks." Max said. She smiled.

After Fang's date…

"That was _horrible_! I am _never_ going out with Lissa again!" Fang exclaimed. His shirt was covered in barf.

"What happened?" Gazzy asked, looking at the barf.

"Well, after dinner, Lissa took us to a bar. She had a fake id, and I apparently passed as 21, so we were able to get in. I didn't drink anything, but Lissa drank so much that she ended up barfing all over my tux. I also had to sneak into the girl's bathroom and hold her hair up for her when she pretty much barfed her guts out in the toilet."

Fang went into his room and took off his tux. He put on a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt.


	3. Random Moment 3: Max's date with Dylan

Random Moment #3: Max's date with Dylan

(Takes place in Fang)

Max knew Fang was jealous of how Dylan was perfect (literally) for her. She was feeling evil (not in the evil scientist way) tonight and she decided to make Fang jealous. "Hey Dylan, would you like to go on a date with me?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Dylan exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Great. Wear something fancy. We're going to a fancy restaurant. Nudge, I want you to help me dress up! Don't put on makeup! You can make me wear whatever you want me to wear, but don't even _think_ about putting makeup on me." Max said.

"I won't." Nudge promised. She and Max walked into Max's room.

Max came out of her room wearing a red strapless dress that went down to her knees and around the waist was a belt with a diamond in the middle.

"You look nice." Fang said. Actually, he thought she looked beautiful, no _gorgeous_, and he was jealous she was going on a date with Dylan and not him.

"Shall we go?" Dylan asked, extending his right hand to Max.

"We shall." Max said. She took Dylan's hand and they walked out the door.

~Line break~

Max and Dylan were outside the really fancy restaurant. They had just finished eating dinner, and it was dark out. There were stars all over the sky. It was pretty.

"The stars are pretty." Max said.

"Not as pretty as you." Dylan said. He leaned his head towards Max and kissed her on the lips

After the date…

"So? How'd your date go?" Nudge asked Max.

"Dylan kissed me." Max said.

Smoke poured out of Fang's ears. The expression on his face was just plain scary.


	4. Random moment 4: Fang and Dylan fight

Random moment #4: Fang and Dylan fight

Fang and Dylan both loved Max, and they knew only one of them could be with her. They decided to settle this with a fight. "If I win, I can have Max. If you win, you can have her. Deal?" Dylan asked Fang.

"Deal." Fang said.

Dylan threw a fist at Fang's face. Fang dodged it and kicked Dylan in the balls. Dylan fell to the ground and Fang punched him in the face until Dylan was about to be knocked out. Just as Dylan was about to go unconscious, Fang smirked at him and said "I win. Max is mine."


End file.
